1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention generally relate to voice over Internet Protocol (VoIP) relay integration systems, and more particularly to a VoIP relay integration management system with a service management application to manage field service.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, scheduling and dispatching tasks to field agents enable companies to manage and control service requirements from clients. Field agents may perform services such as, but not limited to, locksmith services, plumbing services, HVAC services, electrical services, installation services, etc. Scheduling and dispatching systems are typically used to inform field agents of the dates and times of such outstanding services.
Typically, service companies use computer systems to dispatch services and client information to field agents, such as the type of service required, the client's name, the client's address where the service is needed, and the client's phone number. Generally, field agents receive the dispatched job and time frame, and directly contact the client prior to the scheduled service, based on the relative field location of where the service is to be performed. For example, companies may use automatic scheduling software to facilitate communication between a field agent and a client.
Efficient field service management generally relies on well-organized scheduling and constant estimation of a duration of a task to be completed. Lack of efficient workforce and field service management may result in higher costs, undesirable errors, underestimated time to complete a task, non-productive workforce, poor customer service, and therefrom customer dissatisfaction. Generally, field service management technologies have been developed to help companies efficiently schedule and dispatch tasks to field agents, however such technologies require the distribution of client information to field agents, with minimal control and management of the amount of time taken to complete tasks performed by field agents. Some field agents have been known to contact clients and offer lower prices to undercut the company that assigned the client to the field service technician. Other field agents have been known to respond in a time frame that is long enough that the client has chosen another company to perform the service.
For example, United States Publication 20090048853, entitled “Permission Based Field Service Management System”, to Hall, discloses a field service management system and method for field services using a permission slip, wherein a technician is given a specific work list to performed a field service as authenticated by a software system. According to Hall, a technician may accept the work list, wherein after a task is completed, the permission slip is closed and a service log is stored on a server database. The system of Hall, however, fails to disclose a VoIP relay integration system to accurately and efficiently dispatch tasks to field agents, monitor the duration of time to complete such tasks, and track field agent consistency and timeliness in completing such tasks, while ensuring client information remains private.
United States Patent Publication 20090181642, entitled “Professional Services Time Capturing System”, to Bekanich, appears to disclose a system and method for capturing professional billing services and other information related to a communication event. According to Bekanich, the capture information includes the client's name, telephone number, email address, event start time, event end time, event billable time, amount charged for the event, billing rate, and notes/activities associated with the event. The system of Bekanich, however, fails to disclose a VoIP relay integration system to accurately and efficiently dispatch tasks to field agents, monitor the duration of time to complete such tasks, and track field agent consistency and timeliness in completing such tasks, while ensuring client information remains private.
For example, United States Patent Publication 20100312605, entitled “Technician Control System”, to Mitchell et al., discloses a control system to control scheduling and dispatch operations for work orders being handled by technicians. According to Mitchell et al., a set of scheduling configuration options and user-input weightings data may be pre-defined and used with a scheduling application to perform scheduling operations based on the configuration operations and data received. The system of Mitchell et al., however, fails to disclose a VoIP relay integration system to accurately and efficiently dispatch tasks to field agents, monitor the duration of time to complete such tasks, and track field agent consistency and timeliness in completing such tasks, while ensuring client information remains private.
In view of the above, there is a need for an improved VoIP relay integration system for field service management to efficiently schedule and dispatch tasks to field agents, monitor the duration of time to complete such tasks, and track field agent consistency and timeliness in completing such tasks, while ensuring client information remains private.